bikepartsfandomcom-20200213-history
Electric motorcycles and scooters
]] and Lithium-Ion battery Z-Force]] Electric motorcycles and scooters are vehicles with two or three wheels that use electric motors to attain locomotion. History * Late 1860s: Earliest references to electric motorcycles can be found in patents. * 1911: Electric motorcycle available according to early Popular Mechanics article.ElectricMotorcycles.net-EM Headline News » EM History: 1911 Popular Mechanics * 2007: Li-Ion cell-powered Killacycle makes new quarter mile (400-metre) record of 7.824 seconds and 168 mph (270 km/h) in Phoenix, AZ, US at AHDRA 2007.KillaCycle - World’s Quickest Electric Motorcycle » Blog Archive » 7.824 @168 MPH !!!!!! at Pomona AHDRA Nov 10th Power source Generally, the source of power for the electric motor has been batteries, but development in fuel cell technology has created several prototypes. Some examples are: the ENV from Intelligent Energy, Honda's scooter using the Honda FC Stack, and the Yamaha FC-AQEL. Also, petroleum hybrid-electric motorcycles are under development. Some examples are the Ecycle, and Yamaha's Gen-RYU. Advantages and disadvantages Electric motorcycles and scooters are rising in popularity because of higher gasoline prices. Battery technology is gradually improving making this form of transportation more practical.Technology Review: Making Electric Vehicles Practical Advantages of electric over gasoline power: # The fuel costs for electric power are approximately 25% the cost of gasoline power (US, mid-2008; see Electric car, "Running costs" for the calculation) # Nearly silent # The Libert-E Xero has removable lithium ion batteries that can be charged using any 120v outlet # Environmental friendly (no exhausted gases at point of use) # Carbon tax and vehicle registration tax exemption in some countries # No parking/congestion charges in some countries # No road tax in some countries # Using grid power to charge batteries causes less pollution than gasoline scooters; the amount of emissions and residues caused depends on the sources of the electricity used. # No trips needed to a gas station—can be recharged at home or in charging stations. But charging or battery swapping in service stations, when needed, are faster. # It can be used in a V2G system. # Lower maintenance costs and fewer maintenance activities. # Can be ridden indoors. # More affordable than electric cars. , China]] Disadvantages: # Up front costs are higher than for a comparable gasoline powered motorcycle or scooter. # Shorter range before recharging. # Longer "fill up" or recharge time. # Lower maximum speed at similar price points. # Electric power outlets are often not conveniently located near streets or driveways. It is often difficult or impossible to bring the battery into an apartment, for example, for recharging. # Battery capacity can be as low as 20% on a cold winter day with -20 °C (lead battery) # As it is already difficult for motorcycles to be "noticed" by drivers of cars and trucks, the loss of characteristic engine noise might make riding these even more dangerous than their internal combustion engine powered counterparts. Types A scooter is a type of motorcycle with a step-through frame and usually with smaller wheels designed for urban transportation. Various types of scooters Scooters are divided into categories as per the particular niche that they are designed to operate in and speed requirements: * Two-wheeled Vespa-styled scooters 0-60 mph (0–100 km/h) * Two-wheeled Stand-up scooters (like a kick scooter) 0-25 mph (0–40 km/h) * Two-wheeled, side-by-side stand-up scooters like manufactured by Segway PT 0-12 mph (0–20 km/h) * Two-wheeled Seated scooters 0-25 mph (0–40 km/h) * Three-wheeled standup scooters like manufactured by Zap 0-15 mph (0–25 km/h) * Three- and four-wheeled Mobility scooter (disability riders) 0-10 mph (0–15 km/h) * Three- and four-wheeled Seated scooters/golf carts 0-25 mph (0–40 km/h) Electric motorcycle or electric bicycle Two-wheeled motorcycles are generally differentiated from electric bicycles and mopeds (motorized pedal cycles) by speed, with motorcycles having greater speeds—usually greater than 30 mph (about 50 km/h). Although, this line for what constitutes a 2 wheeled motorcycle has blurred due to marketing, styling, and public opinion. Certain models of electric bicycle take the form of scooters or small motorcycles, comprising of the standard features of common e-bikes, but with plastic or metal cladding, lighting systems; such as indicators and brake lights, and speedometers. They are however, classed as electric bicycles in most areas. 3-wheeled motorcycles Due to vagueness in motor vehicle laws, any three-wheeled vehicle that can travel over 31 mph (50 km/h) may be classified as a motorcycle. This classification does not depend on whether the operator is fully enclosed by a "cage" or exposed to the elements. Several automotive startup companies made their initial designs three wheeled vehicles, because the motorcycle classification does not require the same costly battery of crash safety testing as a four wheeled vehicle. For design purposes, three wheeled vehicles are divided into 2 categories: * 1 wheel in front and 2 in back, known as a delta design or the traditional trike (tricycle) design * 2 wheels in front and 1 in back, known as a tadpole design. Some three wheeled motorcycles enclose the rider in a "cabin" or cockpit. These include the Twike, Myers Motors NmG. Some three wheeled motorcycles have independent suspension allowing the vehicle to tilt or lean, such as the Carver one. Self-balancing unicycle The Uno dicycle is another type of electric vehicle that is sometimes described as an electric motorcycle.Uno described as a motorcycleUno noted as a motorcycle Comparison of select production vehicles Comparison of select upcoming vehicles List of electric motorcycles and scooters See Category:Electric scooters and Category:Electric motorcycles Promotion ]] Premier of the Republic of China (Taiwan) Liu Chao-shiuan said that the government-financed Industrial Technology Research Institute (ITRI) will help domestic manufacturers mass-produce 100,000 electric motorcycles in four years.http://www.ocac.gov.tw/unit_data/unitmacro_pop.asp?no=43231 See also * Electric bicycle * Electric dragbike * Electric vehicle * Electric vehicle conversion * Mobility scooter * Scooter (motorcycle) References External links * Category:Three-wheeled motor vehicles Motorcycles and scooters Category:Electric motorcycles Category:Green vehicles Category:Electric scooters Category:Motorcycle technology Category:Motorcycle classifications Category:Vehicles Category:Future products de:Elektroroller es:Moto eléctrica eo:Elektroskotero fr:Scooter électrique it:Scooter elettrico ja:電動スクーター ru:Электроскутер sv:Elmoped